


Winter wonderland

by Binsung09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is a protector?, Changbin is lowkey whipped, Childhood Memories, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas vibe, Clingy binnie, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Jeongin and Woojin are brothers, Jisung cries a lot, Jisung is also whipped, Jisung is kinda whiny, Jisung the blueberry, Jisung's a softy, Just really soft in general, Kissing, Light Angst, Lots of it, M/M, Parties, Snow, Still really soft tho, Winter, Woojin is kinda... Bad?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: No summary needed :)





	1. What a beautiful view

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's some fluff cuz I'm bored

Jisung was peaceful lying down his bed when Changbin walked in his room and jumped in bed with him, clinging to him.  
"what do you want hyung?' Jisung asked looking at the older.  
"I just got home and this is the love I get? Wow, okay. I knew I should've went to Hyu-" Jisung cut him off by lightly smacking his head.  
"say that name one more time and you're dead" Jisung teased.  
"Hyunjin" Changbin had an evil grin on his face that quickly disappeared as Jisung started pushing him off his bed. Before he could even fall, he gripped Jisung's arm and yelled "okay okay, I'm sorry".  
Jisung smiled and pulled Changbin closer to the center of the bed.  
"how is he anyway?" Jisung asked  
"I don't know... I haven't spoken to him since Thursday" Changbin said wrapping his arms around Jisung's body.  
"ah.... Hyung, why are you so clingy?" Jisung asked  
"isn't it okay for a guy to miss his boyfriend after a long day?" Changbin said sitting up straight and looking at Jisung.  
"it hasn't even been a day. You left at 9am... It's 1pm.... Wow, big difference" Jisung said laughing.  
"you're annoying. I should've stayed out with Chan" Changbin said crossing his arms and pouting. Jisung cupped his face and kissed the pout away. He pulled away and looked at Changbin.  
"You don't mean that" Jisung said letting go of the elders face. Changbin's cheeks were flushed. He wasn't expecting Jisung to do that, but he didn't mind.  
"what do you want to do today hyung?" Jisung asked Changbin with puppy eyes. Changbin just wanted to kiss Jisung all over but he knew the younger would whine. That's a chance he's willing to take. He leaned in and kissed the side of Jisung's mouth, his cheeks, his hair, his neck, his nose, everywhere. Like Changbin said, Jisung whined like a 4 year old child.  
"hyung"Jisung whined shooing Changbin's face away from his..  
"what? You asked what I wanted to do today... This is what I wanna do" Changbin said, a smile forming on his face.  
"staying in bed?"  
"not just staying in bed. Staying in bed and cuddling" Changbin said.  
"I don't know whether this is a good idea or a bad one" Jisung said looking at Changbin again.  
"what? Why?" Changbin questioned.  
"I have an exam on Monday and you're a distraction" Jisung said picking up his book that was on the bed and opening it.  
"oh please, you could study tomorrow " Changbin said closing the book and leaning in for another kiss. This time, Jisung actually responded to it  
"oh, so you do love me" Changbin said as he pulled away.  
"shut up hyung" Jisung said laughing and resting his head on Changbin's shoulder. Changbin wrapped his arm around Jisung and they stayed in comfortable silence till Changbin broke it. "You know what? Get dressed, we're going out" Changbin said removing his arm from around Jisung a whine escaped the younger's mouth and he pouted. Changbin kissed him to make his pout disappear. It did. "stop whining. Just get dress, it'll be fun" Changbin said getting up. He walked out of Jisung's room and into his own. "he's lucky he's cute" Jisung mumbled to himself before getting up. He took a quick shower and got dressed right after. He put on some sweats and a plain white t shirt. Over that, he put Changbin's favorite hoodie that he stole when he fell asleep. He went in the mirror and looked at himself. He smiled at how the hoodie smelt like Changbin. "You look cute" a voice said behind him. He turned around to see Changbin just staring at him from the door. "My god hyung, you scared me. Why are you even staring, you're creepy" Jisung said turning back around. "I'm staring because you're adorable" Changbin said walking right behind Jisung and wrapping his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder. "I can agree with that" Jisung said smiling. "I take it back" Changbin said laughing. "wow ouch, okay" "hurry up sungie, you're slow" Changbin said heading back downstairs. "I'm done, I'm done" Jisung said following. They both grabbed their jackets and boots and put them on. The two walked down the street to the park and sat on a bench. "You brought me here to sit in this fucking weather?" Jisung said looking at Changbin. "I brought you here to enjoy the view dumbass" Changbin said looking in front. "what's so special about the vi-" before Jisung could finish what he had to say, Changbin took his jaw and turned it to where he was looking. "wahh" Jisung managed to say. The view was amazing. Snow was falling on the tress and there was a fresh layer of it on the ground. Changbin looked over at Jisung who was still admiring the view and smiled. Snow was falling onto his hair and it somewhat made him look even more beautiful than he already was. Jisung's cheeks were a bright shade of red from the cold air outside and Changbin found it cute. He leaned forward and pecked Jisung's cheek. The younger turned and asked "what was that for?" "I love you" Changbin said before kissing Jisung on the lips


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filled with some fluff and confessions :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters in one day, wow

Jisung was flustered. He always felt a certain way when Changbin would say those three small words. His heart always started beating abnormally fast and his cheeks always, always became red. He pulled away first and said a small "I love you too" to Changbin who was smiling at him.  
"stop being cute you ass" Changbin said sitting comfortably on the bench.  
"me being cute? You're the one that said you loved me and kissed me out of nowhere. How is that not cute?" Jisung was practically freaking out and Changbin laughed slightly.  
"sungie..." Changbin said softly. Jisung cut himself off as he was talking to himself and looked at Changbin.  
"huh? Yeah?" Jisung said. Changbin opened his arms and smiled.  
"relax" he said. Jisung rested his whole body on Changbin's chest and Changbin regretted his decision.  
"why did I think this was a good idea?" he said.  
"I'm not that heavy hyung, you're just weak" Jisung said fixing himself so only his head was on Changbin's chest. Changbin wrapped his arm around Jisung and Jisung felt a wave of heat him. The elders embrace kept him warm. He smiled slightly and looked up. Snow was still falling and little snow flakes fell on his face. He held his hand out trying to grab the snow from the sky like he did when he was younger. Suddenly, a shit tone of memories came flooding back to his brain.  
"hyung, remember when we used to do this when we we- wait a minute... THATS WHY YOU BROUGHT ME HERE" Jisung yelled and got up, looking at Changbin who was already smiling.  
"You remember" Changbin said.  
"of course I remember, I'm not stupid. But why? Why today?" Jisung asked.  
"we're November 17th? Right?" Changbin asked. Jisung nodded confusingly.  
"well... That's the day I fell for you" Changbin said. Jisung's mouth was wide open. He didn't know what to say.  
"IT'S BEEN 3 YEARS AND I'M JUST NOW FINDING THIS OUT???? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU" Jisung said hitting Changbin's arm slightly.  
"stop screaming sungie, I'm right here" Changbin said, still calm as ever.  
"hyung.... Hold old we're we?" Jisung asked. Changbin chuckled and shook his head.  
"I'm not telling you" Changbin said.  
"hyung... Please" Jisung did those puppy eyes again.. The ones Changbin can't resist.  
"I was 12.... You were 11" Changbin said looking back at Jisung.  
"You liked me at age 12???" Jisung asked. Changbin just nodded and a smile grew on his face. He looked down and let out a nervous laugh.  
"at first you know, I thought it was a little crush, it'd go away... But then, highschool came along and... I realized that it wasn't just a small crush" Changbin said. Jisung's eyes grew wide. Hearing this for the first time made him feel... Something  
"I don't know why it feels so weird telling you this" he said..  
"hyung... Can I tell you something?" Jisung asked  
"sure" Changbin answered lifting up his head and looking at the younger.  
"everything you just said reflects on me too... I liked you when I was 12... A year older I know but... I too, thought it was a small crush and thought things like "ew, I like my best friend" but then when I got to highschool, I realized that "oh, it's not so bad" and now here we are" it was Jisung's turn to look down and he smiled to himself. Changbin went close to Jisung and hugged him.  
"I love you sungie"  
"I love you too hyung"  
"I can't believe we actually kept these inside for years" Changbin said letting go of Jisung.  
"what I still can't believe is how you tricked me into coming to the same park we used to come to everyday in winter when we wete younger. I can't believe I didn't recognize it" Jisung said looking at his surroundings again.  
"that's because you don't pay attention to anything" Changbin said laughing.  
"hey, yes I do" Jisung replied.  
"yeah yeah, okay" Changbin said, resting his head on Jisung's shoulder. Jisung rolled his eyes and looked around the area again


	3. Double date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin and Jisung go on a double date with Chan and his special someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary literally lasts for two seconds lmao. Here's some more fluff :D

Jisung was looking around the familiar area, Changbin's head resting on his shoulder, eyes closed when he noticed someone. A familiar black outfit, familiar figure, familiar walking, and finally, familiar face.  
"Hyung? What are you doing here?" He said looking at the older in front of him.  
"I just came for a walk... I see you two did" the familiar voice, Chan said. Changbin lifted up his head and noticed him  
"oh, hey hyung, what you doing here?" Changbin asked as well. Chan let out a small laugh and answered.  
"as I just told Jisung, I came for a walk" Chan said  
"oh... Okay" Changbin said resting his head back on Jisung's shoulder.  
"Hyung made me walk in the cold ass weather and confessed a wh-- OW" Jisung couldn't even finish his sentence since Changbin pinched him in order for him to shut up.  
"what was that for"Jisung asked. Changbin didn't answer.  
"You know what, find yourself another shoulder" Jisung said lifting Changbin's head off of him and taking it off his shoulder. Chan watched as Changbin whined and clung to Jisung muttering little "im sorry" here and there. Jisung let out a small giggle and punched Changbin slightly.  
"payback" the younger said with a cute smile that left Changbin's heart to melt.  
"You guys are so soft... It's making me sick" Chan teased.  
"oh shut up hyung" Jisung said.  
"once you find someone you actually care about deeply like I care for this dumbass, you'll understand" Changbin said. "hm... You're right..." Chan said. Jisung was now the one resting on Changbin's chest as he looked in at Chan. "so channie hyung... Anyone you're interested into lately?" Jisung asked teasingly, laughing at his own comment, Changbin joining him. "yeah... Actually" Chan said. "WHAT?" Changbin practically jumped, Jisung falling off the bench as he moved so abruptly. "oh shit, Jisung are you okay?" Chan asked bending down towards the younger. "I'm fine" he said holding Chan's hand and standing up "thanks for pushing me off the bench jackass" Jisung said sitting next to Changbin again. "sungie I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to" Changbin said hugging Jisung. "yeah yeah" "but hyung, who are you into? Why wasn't I notified huh? What is this friendship?" Changbin asked while crossing his arms. "shut up Changbin, I was just testing it out to see id I really like him and-" Chan didn't finish his sentence because Changbin cut him off "ah, it's a guy?" he asked. "yes... Anyways, as I was saying, I didn't want anyone to jinx this relationship so I kept it secret from everyone I know, even Felix" Chan said. "well I think it's great hyung. It's about time you start dating someone" Jisung said. "yeah I guess" "so when can I meet this guy?" Changbin asked, a certain tone in his voice "hyung, why are you so down on him already, you don't even know him" Jisung asked looking at Changbin. "I just wanna meet him that's all" Changbin said. "how about tonight, I'll cook. We can make it a double date type thing" Chan suggested. "wait, wait... You're cooking? HELL YEA, SEE YOU THERE" Jisung yelled earning a laugh from the two elders. "so... See you at 7?" Chan asked "sure" Changbin answered. They said bye to eachother and Chan walked home, going to prepare for dinner. "hyung, lets go home, it's still only 2:30, we can still relax before dinner" Jisung said pulling Changbin off the bench and already walking twice as fast as before. "alright alright, slow down" Changbin said laughing.

 

They reached home in no time, taking off their jackets and boots and settling on the couch. Changbin sat down first, pulling Jisung next to him, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him.. "what do you wanna watch?" Changbin asked Jisung while playing with his hair. "idk, can't we just stay here in silence" Jisung said closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Changbin's waist. Changbin smiled and kissed Jisung's forehead. "of course sungie, whatever you want" Changbin said. "I love you hyung" Jisung said, half sleeping already. "I love you too sungie" Changbin said quietly. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through social media. His eyes started feeling heavy and before he knew it, he was sleeping as well, arms around Jisung again.

It was 6 pm on the dot and Changbin woke up first. He looked down and found Jisung still peacefully sleeping on his lap. He smiled to himself and grabbed his phone. "he's so cute" he mumbled to himself. He turned on his phone and checked the time. "oh shit, 6 pm already? Damn" he said. "sungie... " he started waking up Jisung slightly. Unfortunately for him, Jisung was hard to wake up. "sungie... " he nudged him harder but he still didn't move. He didn't want to bother Jisung since he knew how little rest Jisung got but he needed to eat and Changbin really wanted to meet Chan's mystery man. "Jisung" Changbin said shaking Jisung lightly. Jisung woke up and looked around, still half sleeping. "heyy" Changbin said cupping the younger's face. "what time is it?" Jisung asked, his voice raspy which was different considering how his voice was always soft and squeaky. "it's 6.. We have to leave soon. Get ready okay?" Chanbin said. Jisung nodded and sat up. Changbin got up and went to his room, getting ready. Jisung was having trouble getting up. The little bit of rest he got there wasn't enough. He walked slowly upstairs and into his room. He went into the bathroom and splashed water in his face. He dried it off and went back into his room. He looked through his clothes and tried to find something appropriate for a simple dinner. He put on some jeans and a simple loose shirt. He went over to the mirror and and looked at how it came out. "not bad I guess" He said to himself. "not bad? Sungie, you look good" Changbin said from behind him. "hyung, you have to stop doing that. Just knock or something, or even lie down on my bed, I don't care, just don't scare me like that" Jisung said. "I'm sorry. But you look amazing" Changbin said. "thank you" Jisung said looking back at his dresser. "what you looking for?" Changbin asked walking next to Jisung. Jisung picked up two necklaces and gave one to Changbin. "these" Jisung said putting one around Changbin's neck. "wh- we haven't worn these since middle school" Changbin said looking at the necklace in his hand. "precisely why we should start wearing them again" Jisung said standing in front of Changbin so he could put the necklace on. "now we're ready. Let's go" Jisung said.

They got on their car and drove to Chan's place. The drive was about 30 minutes long and Jisung almost fell asleep. They got out of the car and went to the front door. They rang the doorbell and waited. "it's open" Chan said from the other side of the door. They both walked in and walked to the kitchen were Chan was. "hey hyung" Changbin said. "oh, hey, feel free to sit by the table, dinner will be ready soon" Chan said "it smells great too" Jisung said. Chan left the kitchen to go get someone. He came back with a guy as tall as him with brown hair and big eyes. "okay, guys, this is Lee Minho. Minho, this is Changbin and Jisung" Chan said introducing Minho to the two youngest. "hello guys, I've heard so much about you" Minho said, a smile already on his face. Jisung smiled as well and looked at Chan while Changbin just stared intensely at Minho. "hyung, stop staring at how m like that" Jisung whispered to Changbin. "it's nice to meet you Minho hyung. I hope you keep Channie hyung happy" Jisung said earning a small slap by Chan himself. "i-i will" Minho said while glancing at Chan. "well okay then.... LET'S EAT" The younger said going over to the stove. "JISUNG WAIT" Change I said quickly following. "don't worry, they'll love you eventually, they just need time" Chan said before kissing Minho.

Chan was right, by the end of the night, Changbin and Jisung had fallen in love with Minho. He was funny and somewhat crackheaded like Jisung and they got along easy. It was midnight and Jisung felt a bit tired. They said bye to Chan and Minho and drove home. Reaching at the front door, Jisung felt like he was gonna fall over from being too tired but Changbin held onto his waist to prevent that from happening. He unlocked the door and Jisung walked slowly to his room. He quickly got changed and brushed his teeth. He lied down in bed and practically knocked our right away. Changbin came upstairs a few minutes later and found Jisung just lying there, taking up l the space. He changed and brushed his teeth as well before lying down next to Jisung. Jisung felt Changbin presence and turned towards him, hugging him. "I love you hyung, thank you for today" he managed to say. "you're welcome sungie. I love you too" Changbin said kissing Jisung's hairline and falling asleep, arms wrapped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer, oop. I didn't re read so there might be some minor mistakes. If there is, I'll fix em later on


	4. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin actually gets mad for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more fluff... Ish... I mean.... You know what, just read for yourself, I can't explain it

Jisung woke up, arms around him and looked up. He saw Changbin still sleeping and he giggled to himself.  
"cute" he said before untangling himself from Changbin's grip. Today was Sunday and they were gonna spend their day writing song lyrics for a new track they've been working on with Chan. Jisung went in his bathroom and took a quick shower before going back in his room and grabbing some clothes to get dressed. Sweatpants and hoodie again? Seems about right. As he was done getting dressed, Changbin started waking up.  
"Rise and shine sleepy head" Jisung said. Changbin closed his eyes again and sighed.  
"what time is it" he said rubbing his eyes  
"it's... 9:30" Jisung said walking towards the bed.  
"(sigh)... I'll be ready soon" Changbin said. Jisung mumbled a small "okay" before walking downstairs. Changbin took his time getting off the bed and went in the shower. He got out and went to get dressed. He wore some sweats as well and a hoodie like Jisung. He walked downstairs and found Jisung on his phone. He looked up and got up as well.  
"oh good, you're ready, let's go" Jisung said. They put on their boots and jackets and drove to Chan's house  
They got there and greeted Chan and Minho who were sitting on the couch, watching some movie.  
Chan took the two to the music/producing room and opened up the file with the track they've been working on for a while. "so, Jisung, do you have the speakers?" Chan asked turning towards said name. "oh fuck, I knew I forgot something" Jisung said "really? How do you expect us to work if we don't have the speakers?" Changbin said looking at Jisung "well sorry I forgot" Jisung said looking back at him "it's not the first time tho" Changbin said "ok? So? You didn't remember either. How is this my fault?" Jisung asked "because Chan hyung specifically asked you" Changbin answered "yeah but you were right there. You could've reminded me" Jisung said. "guys, relax. I have one in the storage room. I'll go get it" Chan said getting up. "why are you so worked up for? It was an honest mistake" Jisung said "like I said, it's not the first time. You're always so forgetful. Even if I keep reminding you to do something, you forget. This is why you're incapable of handling responsibi-" before Changbin could finish his sentence, he caught himself and realized what he was saying. He glanced over at Jisung. "You know what? Do this on your own, bye" Jisung said getting up and walking to the door, slamming it on his way out. "fuck" Changbin said looking down "changbin? Wtf? Why is Jisung leaving? What happened?" Chan said walking back in the room. "I shouldn't have said what I said, fuck" Changbin was about to get up and follow Jisung but Chan stopped him. "hey hey hey, give him time. You know he always gets like this and the best thing is to leave him alone for an hour or two" Chan said. "You really think I could last an hour or two without Jisung?" Changbin asked Chan with a scoff. "just... Sit" they moved over to the couch and sat down "what exactly did you say to him?" Chan asked "I um.... I told him He's incapable of handling responsibilities and he... Yeah" Changbin said "dumbass... Did you just meet Jisung or..? You really told him that?" Chan questioned. "it just came out, I was mad" Changbin said. "mad about what? All he did was forget some speakers, it's not a big deal" Chan said. "(sigh)... I-i don't know. I spend so much time with Jisung and that's great but.. I feel like I don't spend much time with the outside world" Changbin said. "how is that a bad thing? You love Jisung, right?" "of course" "then if you really care about him, talk to him. Tell him how you feel" Chan said "you're right hyung. Thank you" Changbin said "wait, where are you going?"Chan asked Changbin who stood up and grabbed his coat. "I'm gonna try and find him, see you some time" Changbin said walking out the door. Changbin got in his car and drove back home. He thought maybe Jisung would be there but he was wrong. "I know exactly where he went" he said to himself before exiting the house again. He walked all the way to the park and found Jisung sitting there alone, watching the snow fall on the ground. Changbin went up to him and sat next to him. Jisung didn't say anything and just looked away, looked at the trees covered in snow. "(sigh)... Jisung... Can we talk?" Changbin asked turning towards the younger. "I don't have anything to say to you hyung" Jisung said looking back at the older "then I'll go first... Sungie... I didn't mean what I said. I think that you're very responsible and you're able to deal with a lot of stuff on your own. I shouldn't have said that. I was just mad" Changbin said "mad about what? All I did was forget some fucking speakers and you act like I cheated on you. What's up with that?" Jisung asked. Changbin stayed silent for a minute, Chan's words floating in his head. He decided to get his feelings out once and for all and see how Jisung reacted. "that's it? That's all you wanted to tell me? Hyung, you could've told me when it first started bothering you, you didn't have to take out your anger on me, we could've talked you know?" Jisung said "I know, I know... I just didn't want you to feel like I didn't like spending time with you" Changbin said looking down. Jisung smiled softly at Changbin and grasped one of his hands. "hyung, I know I ask for a lot of attention but that's because I'm not like you... I don't like big crowds and all that jazz and I know you know that, but, if you want to go out some time, just tell me, I'm fine with that" Jisung said. "really?" Changbin looked back up and Jisung managed to smile even wider than he already wise. "of course binnie" "I love you Jisung" Changing said before closing the gap between the two. "I know you do" Jisung said right after Changbin pulled away "let's go home, I'm cold" Changbin said getting up, Jisung following. They walked home, hand in hand in comfortable silence. They got home in no time and did what they did best ; cuddling. They sat on the couch watching a drama, wrapped in each other's arms till they both knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how soft I am for binsung and.... Oof wow


	5. Parties? Not my forte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I... I don't even know anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while being half sleepy so I mean... It's alright? But yeah, I'm still soft for Binsung, aha

"oh fuck" Jisung said waking up abruptly waking up Changbin who was right next to him  
"shit, what's up?" Changbin asked looking at Jisung.  
"hyung, what time is it?" Jisung said getting up  
"7:30? Why?" Changbin questioned, following him.  
"hyung, I didn't study. I was supposed to study Saturday and I didn't and I forgot to study today, omg" Jisung said going into his room and looking for his textbook  
"oh, okay, I'll try to leave you alone for 30 minutes?' Changbin asked. Jisung sat on his bed with his textbook and shook his head.  
"an hour?" Changbin asked again. Jisung shook his head as well.  
"how long?"  
"2-3 hours?" Jisung said with a small innocent smile on his face.  
"You want me to leave you alone for a whole 3 hours????" Changbin asked a pout visible on his lips. "I know, I'm sorry but, I don't want to fail this exam tomorrow" Jisung said "(sigh).... What am I supposed to do till then?" Changbin asked sitting in front of Jisung. "You could go over to Hyunjin's or something, I don't mind" Jisung said. "... Okay then... I'll go... See you later I guess" Changbin said hugging Jisung dramatically. "omg hyung, I'm not dying. You're always so clingy, I'm giving you a chance to go out. Take it" Jisung said, slightly laughing. "okay okay, I'll text him. See you later sungie, love you" Changbin said before walking out the door. "I love you too hyung" Jisung said silently.

Changbin texted Hyunjin and made his way to his house. He greeted him and sat on the couch. He was handed a coke from Felix who was walking back from the kitchen. "oh, thanks lix" he said. Felix sat on Hyunjin's lap and they both looked at Changbin. "what's up hyung?" Hyunjin asked "oh nothing, Jisung is studying for an exam tomorrow, thought I should come here and try not to bother him" "ah" Hyunjin said "say hyung... We're having a party this Friday, wanna come?" Felix asked "Friday?.... Hmm... I think I'm free, id love to come" Changbin said, now smiling. "oh good, and bring sungie" "bring Jisung? To a social event? With people he doesn't know?" "oh please hyung, Jisung wouldn't mind, besides, you'll be with him the whole night" Hyunjin said. " i-i don't know" Changbin answered "pleeeeaaase" Felix whined "alright alright, I'll talk to him" Changbin said earning a yes from both younger males. They talked for what seemed like forever until Changbin checked his phone. "oh shit, it's 11 already? 3 missed calls from Jisung? 21 messages?? Guys, I have to go" Changbin said quickly getting up and rushing to the door. He put his boots and jacket and ran home.

He unlocked the door to find the living room empty and quiet. He took off his jacket and boots and went upstairs. He went in his room and found Jisung sleeping on his bed. His cheeks looked squishier than ever. He sat next to him and kissed his cheek. Jisung then woke up and looked at Changbin. "hey sungie" Changbin said with a grin. "hyung? What time is it?" Jisung asked "uhh... 11:15?" Changbin answered "hyung, you've been out forever, why didn't you answer any of my calls or messages?" Jisung asked sitting up "im sorry, I was just talking with Hyunjin and Felix and I kinda lost track of time and I didn't check my phone" Changbin said wrapping his arms around Jisung "hm, you're forgiven" Jisung said melting info Changbin's chest. "so... Hyunjin invited me to his party on Friday and.... Felix wants you to come" Changbin said. Jisung quickly detached himself from Changbin and looked at him "a party? On Friday? Outside of my house?" "sungie, I know you don't like parties but, it's one night and you'll be with me, Felix and Hyunjin, okay?" Changbin reassured him "i-i don't know. I don't like parties. Their always so loud and the music is trash" Jisung said earning a laugh from the elder. "sung, this is Hyunjin we're talking about, he has great taste in music" Changbin said "yeah I guess..." "Jisung, just come, it'll be fun" Changbin said 

_Friday_

 

Jisung was in his room trying to figure out what to wear for Hyunjin's party while Changbin was in the shower. He hasn't been to a party since he was probably 12. Now he's 18 and nervous. What happened at parties? Do they drink? He doesn't want to drink. He hopes no one will force him to because he doesn't like or go near alcohol. Changbin as well. He's not too sure about Hyunjin or Felix, he just hopes there isn't gonna be any. "if you're wondering if there's gonna be alcohol, the answer is no, their isn't. It's a party, yes, but, these two don't drink so there will just be soft drinks and water" Changbin said from Jisung's door. Jisung nodded and looked back down on his dresser. "what's wrong sungie? Talk to me" Changbin said. Jisung sat on his bed, Changbn following. All he was wearing were jeans and a sleeveless shirt. Jisung looked over at Changbin and stared at his arms for a while until Changbin nudged him. "s-sorry. It's just that, I don't know, I don't like socializing ok? I'm fine the way I am. Parties aren't my thing" Jisung said "sungie look, I know you haven't been to a party since.... Hyunjin's 13th birthday? But, it's not all that bad, trust me" Changbin said

_Later_

 

"hey hyung, hey Jisung. What's up?" Hyunjin asked greeting the two as the entered his house. "oh, nothing much. I love how you decorated your house jinnie, it's nice... It's very.... Wintery" Changbin said looking around, still holding onto Jisung's hand. "sungie!!!" A voice called. Jisung turned around and was met with a freckled boy, Felix. "oh, hey lix, nice place" Jisung said "I know right. Come, let's explore some more" Felix said dragging Jisung away before he could say anything. "don't worry, he'll be fine" Hyunjin reassured Changbin who looked concerned already. "I also invited Chan hyung and Minho hyung " Hyunjin said "oh, perfect, I bet Jisung would be more at ease with Chan here" Changbin said. "let's explore hyung" Hyunjin said

After about 20 minutes of walking and "socializing", Jisung went to sit down at a counter and drink some water. He was sweating a lot from all the heat in the room. Felix went to find some friends he knew from school and talked with them. "(sigh)... I'm bored" Jisung said to himself, cheek resting on his palm.

30 more minutes passed and Jisung was still sitting there "you're bored huh?" a random dude said. Jisung looked up and noticed a guy with messy hair and dirty shirt. He didn't talk to much people so he was hesitant to answer. "mhm" he said "well I mean, you don't have to be" the guy said, a smile forming on his face. Jisung rolled his eyes and got up, starting to walk away until the guy grabbed his wrist. "what the fuck? Let me go you fucking creep" Jisung said trying to pry himself away from the guy. "why? Why would I let a pretty boy like you run off like this?" he said. Jisung was getting more and more nervous and got scared. He tried even harder to loosen the guys grip but it didn't work. Jisung figured screaming wouldn't be an option considering how loud the music was playing. 

"uh, Hyunjin, I'm gonna try and find Jisung" Changbin said walking away. "okay hyung" he heard from behind him. Changbin walled to where he thought Jisung might be but he wasn't there. "what? Where could he be?" he looked around a few times and noticed a guy holding someone else's wrist and walking closer to him. He caught a glimpse of the other guys face and realized it was Jisung. He didn't hesitate and quickly ran towards the two, punching the guy in the face. "touch him again, and you're dead" Changbin said. The guy quickly got up and ran away. "sungie... " Changbin said quietly. Jisung didn't say anything and just let tears fall past his eyes. Changbin wrapped his arms around the younger's trembling body. "shh, you're fine now, you're okay" Changbin said. Changbin brought them to the roof of Hyunjin's house and sat down. Jisung had calmed down and was looking down. "I'm sorry I left you for so long" Changbin said silently. "it wasn't your fault, don't beat yourself up for it" Jisung said "still, I should've stayed with you, thats what I told you I was gonna do but I didn't" Changbin said. "once again, it isn't your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have gotten so scared so quick" Jisung said. "hey, look at me" Changbin said. Jisung lifted up his head and was met with a soft pair of lips. "you're okay now" Changbin said as he pulled away.

It was 11:30 and Changbin thought it'd be best if he brought Jisung home, so he did. Since it was already late, they decided going to bed would be the best option. Jisung changed into one of Changbin's shirts and into some sweats. The shirt was too big for him and Jisung smiled at that (and also how it smelt like Changbin). Jisung was fixing some stuff in his closet when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him and a chin rest on his shoulder.  "why are you always stealing my clothes sungie?" Changbin asked "cuz they cozy and remind me of you?" Jisung said. "cute" Changbin said while kissing Jisung's neck all around. Jisung was giggling slightly while Changbin kept kissing his neck. Changbin bit the side of Jisung's neck slightly, earning a gasp from the younger. Jisung turns around and looked at Changbin. "what was that for?" Jisung asked, his cheeks turning a dark shade of pink. "I just felt like it" Changbin said, eyes flickering to Jisung's lips, then back to his eyes then back to his lips. He leaned in and kissed Jisung's soft lips and smiled. "you're cute hyung" Jisung said, pulling away. "yeah I know" Changbin said. Jisung rolled his eyes playfully and hopped in bed, Changbin following. "I think we both agree that I'm never going to parties again" Jisung said "I won't force you the next time" Changbin said "I love you hyung" Jisung said "I love you too sungie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling mistakes, spelling mistakes, there must be plenty, don't worry, don't worry, I'll fix them soon :D


	6. Bad luck? I think yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything just goes downhill for Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I wrote another part lmao. I gonna write another part for this cuz I ain't done yet and ima write ANOTHER one for Christmas (might be late cuz I procrastinate A LOT)

* * *

"A C???? WTF, WHY?" Jisung yelled in his room, looking at his grades. Seungmin and Felix who were sitting next to him seem to feel bad for Jisung. "Ji, it's okay. I failed too. I got a C-" Felix said trying to reassure Jisung. "well... I'm not gonna pretend that I didn't do well... I got an A... Sorry Sung" Seungmin said. "oh my god. I studied so hard for the fucking exam just to get this bullshit of a grade?" Jisung was frustrated. You could tell based on how he's already starting to curse. "I'll go get Changbin hyung" Seungmin said quickly exiting the room. "Ji, it's not that bad. You still passed" Felix said "a passing grade would be a B lix. Not this. I'm so fucking mad" Jisung cursed  _again_

A few seconds later, Seungmin walked in with Changbin and Hyunjin.  
"calm him down please. He's cursing a lot" Seungmin said, Felix agreeing. Felix got up and almost squealed when he saw Hyunjin staring at him. They both went downstairs, hand in hand, followed by Seungmin who felt like gagging. Changbin closed the door and sat in front of Jisung.  
"what's wrong?" Changbin asked him.  
"I got a fucking C on my exam. This is pure bullshit. I studied so damn hard for this. I'm so fucking mad" Jisung said again.  
"sungie.... Breathe okay. Relax. It's not the end of the world. A C is still okay. You're still passing. Just calm down" Changbin said "hyung, I'm trying to maintain my average. This could affect everything" Jisung said again. Changbin grabbed his hands and stared at him. Jisung's expression softened as he was looking at him. "it's fine. You're not gonna fail. I believe in you" Changbin said before kissing Jisung's forehead. Jisung relaxed and just smiled at Changbin. "thank you... For that" he said

Jisung thought that was the end of his bad luck. Unfortunately for him, he was wrong. 

He was walking on campus with Seungmin and dropped his books all over the nasty ground. To most people, that wouldnt be the worst thing in the world but, considering how Jisung was already mad and he had a project in there, he got even more mad. Seungmin helped him pick up his books and landed on a piece of paper. "hey, what's this?" Seungmin asked. "MY PROJECT" Jisung yelled. "FUCK. It's ruined" Jisung almost cried out. He worked so hard on that project, now it's ripped on the side "how does paper even rip white falling on the ground?"

"it must be gotten stuck to something then when the books fell, it could've pulled. I don't know. What I do know is that my project is ruined" Jisung said with a pout. "sung, its okay. The professor will understand. And besides, it's only the first ever project. He can't say anything"

Seungmin was wrong. His professor ended up scolding him for handing in such "poor" work and gave Jisung a C+. Jisung was frustrated and just wanted to go home. 

"I AM DONE. College is a pain in the ass. I miss binnie" Jisung said slouching at a table with Felix, Seungmin and Hyunjin beside him. Felix was too busy kissing Hyunjin to even hear a word. Seungmin was studying for an upcoming test while Jisung just moped. 

Jisung walked the halls to his next class and realize he forgot his textbook. He quickly ran to the locker areas and grabbed his textbook. Fortunately, he wasn't late for class and that made him happy. 

It was the end of the day (finally) and Jisung was excited to go back home and see Changbin. As he was walking, he tripped and fell a the way down the stairs, hitting his face on the last step. He heard footsteps quickly coming towards him and he sighed. 

"Jisung are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened??" Felix seemed the most concerned. Jisung didn't move. He just lied there, trying to process what happened. "Jisung???" he heard Felix's worried voice and groaned letting the younger know he wasn't unconscious. "think we should call an ambulance?" Hyunjin asked "YES" Seungmin and Felix replied simultaneously. Hyunjin took out his phone and called 911 letting them know what happened. They arrived in no time and brought Jisung to the hospital. Seungmin had called Changbin and Chan letting them know of the situation. They got there in less than 15 minutes and Seungmin was shocked. Seungmin went to the front waiting for the both. "WHAT HAPPENED? WHY IS SUNGIE IN THE HOSPITAL? WHO DID THIS-" Changbin yelled, entering the hospital, followed by Chan "hyung, relax. It's not too bad. He just fell down some stairs, now the doctor's are checking to see if anything is broken" Seungmin said calmly "my baby fell down the stairs? Omg, where is he?" Seungmin led the two to Jisung's room and opened it softly. Changbin entered slowly and sat next to Jisung. Jisung opened his eyes and realized Changbin was there staring at him. "hyung!!!" Jisung almost cried out when he saw Changbin. He quickly hugged him and Changbin did the same. He pulled away from his boyfriend to hug Chan right after. "sungie... What happened?" Changbin asked sitting comfortably, Chan doing the same "well... I was mad because of classes and whatnot and I accidentally tripped and fell down the stairs. At least my face is ok... Right?" Jisung asked. Based on Changbin's reaction, he's guessing not. "You have a big blue bump on your head sungie" Changbin said softly. "of course I do. I feel like I'm in highschool. How does one fall down a flight of stairs while clearly watching the path. I feel so stupid" Jisung said "give us a minute" Changbin said to Chan who understood right away. He walked outside silently closing the door on his way out.

"Jisung, look at me" Changbin said. Jisung knew Changbin was being serious based on the way he said his name. He only ever calls Jisung 'Jisung' when he's being serious, or wants to talk. The younger shot his head up and Changbin smiled sadly. "falling down the stairs doesn't make you stupid" Changbin started. "but getting two consecutive Cs does" Jisung answered looking down. "ok look, just because you sometimes get low grades doesnt mean you're stupid sungie. It just pushes you to work harder and be better okay? I don't want you to say you're stupid again, you got that?" Changbin said. Jisung laughed slightly and nodded. "okay okay, you're right. I won't say it again" Jisung said. Changbin placed a kiss on Jisung's head before going over to the door. "where you going?" Jisung asked. "I figured you'd want to see more people"... He opened the door and saw Jeongin running in. Jisung almost squealed like a 15 year old girl seeing his friend. "innie!!!" Jisung held out open arms for the younger and Jeongin quickly hugged him. Changbin was about to close the door when someone else came in. He let out a gasp and realized who it was.  _Kim Woojin_

Jisung stopped hugging Jeongin and looked up. He realized Woojin was standing next to Changbin and almost fainted.  
"hyung" Jeongin called from beside him.  
"i-im okay" Jisung stuttered

"what, the fuck are you doing here. I didn't invite you" Changbin blurted out, forgetting that Woojin is older.  
"Jeongin said his friend was in the hospital and asked for a ride. When he said it was Jisung, I quickly accepted to drive him here and check up on him as well" Woojin said with a smirk looking towards Jisung.  
"ugh, you disgust me" Changbin said. He walled over to Jisung and sat next to him.  
"innie? Why'd you ask your brother for a ride?" Changbin asked calmly, making sure not to upset the younger.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I forgot about the history and whatever. I just really wanted to see hyung" Jeongin said clinging to Jisung.  
"I guess... We'll be fine for a little bit.... " Changbin said.  
"No we won't... I'm uncomfortable. He's just staring at me, omg. What a fucking creep" Jisung said..  
"hey... I have an idea" Changbin said.  
"what is it? I'll do anything to make him stop staring at me" Jisung said looking up at Changbin. Changbin stared at his lips and Jisung quickly understood. Jeongin did too and he didn't like it.  
"I'll go wait outside" He said.  
"why aren't you kissing me yet? Are you trying to make a scene o-" before Jisung could even finish his sentence, he was cut off by Changbin locking his lips with his. The kiss was passionate and hungry from both sides and that shocked Changbin for a sec. Neither of them had noticed that Woojin had stepped outside until Seungmin came in and yelled.  
"YAHH, NO KISSING IN PUBLIC PLACES, WE TALKED ABOUT THIS" Seungmin said. Jisung laughed against Changbin's lips before pulling away and looking at Seungmin.  
"sorry Minnie" Jisung said cutely.  
"can I just ask you... Why-... " Changbin couldn't even find the words to ask his question.  
"I missed you okay. I don't know why today specifically but, I did" Jisung somehow just knew what Changbin was implying and answered his question.  
"ah"

"Seungmin, did you see Woojin hyung???" Jisung asked sitting up, Changbin helping him. 

"yeah... I did... Why is he back? Didn't he try to kiss you back when you and Changbin hyung first started dating?" Seungmin asked bringing back a painful memory. "he did" Jisung said. "You know what... Let's focus on something else like.... Your leg?... How's it feeling?" Changbin asked. "I guess its better" Jisung said. Right at that moment, a nurse cane back in the room making Changbin and Seungmin exit the room. "actually, can he stay please?" Jisung asked pointing towards Changbin who was about to exit. The nurse nodded and Changbin sat on the couch in the room.

She explained that Jisung's leg was fine but he still had to stay in the room for an extra day to make sure everything was okay. Changbin told the others and said bye to Jisung before they all went home, except Changbin (of course)

They fell asleep, curled up on the bed waiting for the next day 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmaooo dude, I legit copied a part if this story from my other story but not the whole thing. The part where Jisung fell down the stairs and where he cares too much for his grades, but that's it. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed :)   
> (+ if there's typos, I'll fix em later)


	7. Bad luck? I think yes (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation of the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I wrote another chapter :D. Might be short but that's okay

Changbin brought Jisung to his car, saying bye to everyone on the way down. He sat Jisung in the back so his leg could rest. It was like 8 pm and Jisung really wanted to go home.

"hyung? You do know my leg is okay right?" Jisung asked looking at Changbin through the glass

"I'm well aware but, you can never be too sure" Changbin said smiling at Jisung. Jisung rolled his eyes before putting on his seatbelt. Changbin found a radio station that both of them would like and Jisung found himself rapping like there was no tomorrow. 

They got home shortly after, Jisung limping towards the door. Changbin quickly ran to him and held his waist. 

"hyung, I'm fine" He said 

"I know you are. There's just ice on the ground, be careful" Changbin said. Jisung smiled looking down noticing the thick layer of ice beneath him. Snow was fine but ice??? Heck no. Changbin unlocked the door and revealed a shit tone of Christmas lights dangling on the walls and Jisung's face lit (ha) up. Their Christmas tree was up and was decorated to Jisung's liking. He even noticed a gift already placed under it. Jisung was absolutely speechless. 

"h-hyung?" he said

"oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I decorated the house. I was almost finished too. But I got a call from Seungmin saying that my boyfriend fell down a flight of stairs so, naturally, I came to you" Changbin said placing his keys on the tray. Jisung looked around and realized that everywhere was decorated. He even had time to change the curtains in the kitchen. 

"i-im speechless. This is beautiful. And, didn't we say we weren't getting gifts this year?" Jisung asked still looking around. 

"yeah but, I just couldn't resist" Changbin said smiling. Jisung went upstairs telling Changbin he was going to shower and change. Changbin sat on the couch, flipping the channels, waiting for Jisung to get back. He heard the doorbell ring and quickly got up. He opened it without even checking and was seen in front of somebody he did not like

_Kim Woojin_

"hyung what the hell are you doing here? How did you even find my- our home?" Changbin asked, already annoyed. 

"I followed you" Woojin said with a small grin. 

"y-you what?" 

"yeah, I hoped in my car and waited for you to exit the parking lot and drove all the way here. So, will Jisung be out soon?" Woojin asked walking past Changbin and making himself comfortable on his couch. 

"that is so fucking twisted and fucked up. Hyung, how many times do I have to tell you. We're dating. We're a couple, a happy one. We've been dating for 3 almost 4 years, why are you still chasing after him?" Changbin was frustrated. This isn't the first time Woojin did something like this. The last time, he showed up and Jisung's College. 

"hm, whatever. I can deal with being punched by you again" Woojin said. It didn't take long for Changbin to register what he said. 

_Flashback_

"touch him again, and you're dead" 

_End of Flashback_

"t-that was you?" they heard from the steps. Jisung looked scared. He wasn't expecting to hear such things. 

"YOU'RE THE GUY THAT TRIED TO KIDNAP ME OR SOMETHING?" Jisung yelled walking down the stairs. 

"well.... I wouldn't say kidnap" Woojin smirked, remembering the day. 

"that's it, I'm calling the cops" Jisung said grabbing his phone .

"do it. Call the police. Run like the scaredy cat you are. You can't even deal with anything on your own" Woojin said. Jisung looked down and ran upstairs. A smile of satisfaction came across Woojin's face as he looked at Changbin. 

"that's it. First you come in here, telling me you fucking followed me to  _my_ house, sitting  on  _my_ furniture and now you have the fucking audacity to badmouth  _my_ boyfriend??? Get the fuck out or I'm calling the police for real" Changbin said. Woojin didn't say anything except smile and walk away leaving Changbin and Jisung's house. Changbin signed and went upstairs. He found Jisung curled up in bed, silently crying.

"Jisung? Sungie..." Changbin sat next to the younger resting his hand on his back. 

"sungie... Why are you crying?" Changbin asked softly.. 

"h-he's right. I always run from my problems. I just proved it. I run from everything and I can't stand up for myself. I'm so weak" Jisung said letting out a sob. 

"sungie... " Changbin said. Jisung turned to face him and Changbin pulled him into a hug. 

"listen to me very carefully. Not being able to stand up for yourself doesn't make you weak. And no, you don't run from your problems. You face them. What he did to you in the past just scares you. I know you. You're not weak. You're very very strong okay? Remember that" Changbin said against Jisung's neck. Changbin could feel the younger smile against his own neck  and it made him happy. 

"I love you so much" Changbin heard Jisung say softly. 

"You do huh?" Changbin said. He started kissing Jisung's neck slightly causing heavenly giggles to fall from Jisung's mouth. 

"hyung, it tickles" Jisung said, still giggling. Changbin moved from his neck, to his jaw and kissed all the way up to his lips. Jisung smiled against Changbin's lips and responded to the kiss. Changbin broke the kiss, leaving Jisung whining, a pout visible on his lips. 

"why'd you stop?" Jisung asked, his pout still there. 

"let me change first. I'm uncomfortable in these clothes" Changbin said. He quickly got up and went in the bathroom. Jisung sighed and sat comfortably on the bed waiting for Changbin to get back. He went on his phone receiving a message from Jeongin saying "I'm so sorry about my brother. I talked to him and I made my mom talk to him. He won't be bothering you anymore". Jisung smiled to himself before replying with "thank you innie. I love you". Jisung was too busy texting Jeongin to even notice Changbin coming out of the bathroom .It's not until Changbin bites down on his collarbone that he realizes his presence. Jisung let out a small gasp before sending "I gotta go" to Jeongin. 

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Jisung asked, his face flushed in a dark shade of red. 

"You didn't notice me" Changbin said looking at Jisung's lips. 

"so.... Biting my collarbone seemed like the best idea?" Jisung asked. Changbin nodded and placed a small kiss on the side of Jisung's mouth. 

"now, if you're gonna do it right, do it right" Jisung said before kissing Changbin. Changbin was taken aback by the situation but quickly responded to the kiss. He pushed back on Jisung's lips so he was the one leading, kissing him all over his face making Jisung laugh. 

"ugh, you're so cute" Changbin said placing one last kiss on Jisung's lips before pulling away and getting comfortable. 

"No I'm not" Jisung objected, getting comfortable as well. 

"Yes, you are. Accept it" Changbin said wrapping his arm around Jisung. 

"hm....... Fine" Jisung said, his head resting on Changbin's chest. 

"goodnight sungie. I love you" Changbin said

"I love you too binnie" Jisung said, closing his eyes and falling asleep 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting two chapters in a day... WILD. Anyways, I have one last chapter to write (before Christmas) so... Thanks for reading :)


	8. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff. Fluff fluff fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!

_Few weeks later_

 

Jisung woke up, an arm around his body. The sunlight from outside shone through the window. Jisung felt Changbin move and looked up at him. His eyes were still closed and he looked adorable. Changbin brought Jisung closer to his body and hugged him. 

"well good morning to you" Jisung said, a smile on his face. 

"morning sungie" Changbin said looking down at Jisung. Jisung smiled at Changbin before getting up and heading towards the bathroom. Changbin took some time to fully wake up before sitting up straight and scrolling through social media.

"hey sung? What are you doing today?" Changbin asked. Jisung peeped his head out through the door. 

"I told you I have plans with Hyunjin" Jisung said

"you did?" Changbin questioned

"I swear, you never listen when I talk" Jisung said going back in the room, sitting next to him. 

"that's because I'm paying attention to your beauty" Changbin said. 

"cheesy" Jisung said getting up and walking towards his dresser. He took his favorite hoodie (that belonged to Changbin) and a pair of jogging pants and quickly changed. 

"what are you gonna do with Hyunjin?" Changbin asked. Jisung just smiled and walked over to Changbin, placing a small kiss on his forehead. 

"it's a surprise. Since we're Christmas Eve, you'll get it tomorrow" Jisung said. Changbin just signed and said a small "ok" before hugging Jisung goodbye. Jisung put his boots and jacket and headed outside. He walked to Hyunjin's house, ringing his doorbell as he stepped foot in front of his door. 

"ah, Jisung, just in time" Hyunjin said walking outside as well. 

"wh-what? Where's Felix?" he asked 

"dude, it's like 7:30 am... Lix is sleeping" Hyunjin said. Jisung let out a little "oh yeah" before they both headed to the place they had to go. They sat in the waiting room waiting to be called. 

"Han Jisung?" one of the employees called out. Jisung got up and walked over, Hyunjin close by. 

"please take a seat" the employee said. Jisung did as he was told and sat down. 

"You ready?" Hyunjin asked, smiling widely. Jisung nodded while looking at Hyunjin. 

"well that wasn't so bad. Now I just have to fin-" Jisung cut himself off as be noticed the small sparkling earrings behind a glass window. 

"whoaaaa...... I want to get him those" Jisung said eyeing the earrings. 

"okay, let's go then" Hyunjin said. He dragged Jisung inside and Jisung quickly went to find the earrings. The price didn't seem important to him. He just hoped Changbin would love them. Changbin always liked to wear small little earrings on different occasions. It's like, his favorite thing, aside from Jisung. Jisung paid for the earrings and walked out of the store. 

"yay! I hope he loves these" Jisung said walking down the street, Hyunjin not too far. 

"hey um..... Sung? Can I ask you what happened with Woojin hyung?" Hyunjin asked quietly. 

"Hyunjin, i've known you since forever and you still don't know what happened?' Jisung said. 

"well no, you never told me" Hyunjin said. Jisung sighed and found a bench and sat down with Hyunjin. 

"when I was 15, I found out that a 19 year old guy had a crush on me. Naturally, I freaked out because, not only was I already dating hyung, but because he was 19... That scared me. Wasn't that illegal or something?Anyways, one day he came to our school I think you were sick or something and he confessed, right in front of Changbin. I didn't know what to say or do and so just stood there. Changbin hyung became mad almost instantly and dragged me away from him. I was thankful for that until Woojin hyung fucking pulled me in a corner I tried to fucking kiss me. I was so scared. I was 15, I didn't know how to stand up for myself. I tried to push him away but my weak ass wouldn't let me. If it wasn't for Changbin stepping in at the right moment, then I'd probably be more scarred than I am now" Jisung finished, looking down at the bag in his hands. 

"wow.... Sung..... I'm sorry this happened to you" Hyunjin said 

"yeah well..... At least he's gone now" Jisung said smiling

Hyunjin walked Jisung home, making sure not to freeze to death on the way there. When they reached, Jisung said a small goodbye to Hyunjin before unlocking his door. He was met with the sweetest and most beautiful smile ever along with beautiful sparkling eyes. 

"hey sungie. How was your date" Changbin joked. Jisung rolled his eyes playfully and took off his boots along with his jacket. He walked over to Changbin and placed a small kiss on his forehead. 

"funny" he said sarcastically. Jisung was about to walk away when Changbin gripped his wrist and brought him down on his lap, tickling him. Jisung's little giggles turned into a laughing fit as Changbin continued tickling him. 

"hyung, stop" Jisung said still laughing. Changbin noticed something different with Jisung's hair. He stopped tickling him and let Jisung relax on his lap. 

"Jisung? What's this?" Changbin asked, picking up a chunk of Jisung's hair. 

"that's um...... Nothing" he replied, putting his hair back under his hood. 

"sungie? Why is your hair blue?" Changbin asked. Jisung took his hood off his head revealing a Navy Blue color. 

"because I dyed it" Jisung said. Changbin's face was full of excitement and Jisung found it cute. 

'WHEN DID YOU DO THIS??" Changbin asked playing with the locks on Jisung's head. 

"earlier hyung... That's the whole point of why I went out with Hyunjin today. I wanted to show it to you tomorrow since it's Christmas bu-" Jisung was cut off by the sound of Changbin laughing. 

"why are you laughing???" Jisung asked, looking up at Changbin. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're just so cute, omg. The hair makes you look so beautiful yet adorable at the same time and the fact that you thought you could hide it from me for a whole day makes you even cuter" Changbin said kissing Jisung's forehead 

"you're weird hyung" Jisung said. 

"yeah, I know" Changbin said before kissing Jisung on the lips

"anyways, I have to go do something" Jisung said attempting to get up but failing. Changbin was holding onto his waist preventing him from moving. 

"hyuuuunng, let me gooo" Jisung whined. Instead, Changbin tightened his grip around Jisung's waist. 

"no, don't leave" Changbin said. Jisung laughed at how childish the elder was acting. Jisung got an idea. He started kissing Changbin's neck knowing it makes him loose all strength. But this time, it didn't. 

"You think silly little kisses will make me le-" before Changbin could finish his sentence, Jisung bit down on his collarbone causing him to stop talking. 

"hm... Maybe the kisses won't, but this will" Jisung said before going back to kissing Changbin's neck. 

"alright alright, go" Changbin said unwrapping his arms from the younger's smaller frame. 

"thank you" Jisung said with a smile. 

_Evil I tell ya, evil._ Changbin said to himself 

Jisung picked up the bag sitting by the door and went upstairs with it. He found some wrapping paper and set it on the floor along with the earrings. He started wrapping the gift when he heard a knock on the door. 

"sungie.... Watcha up to?" he heard Changbin say from behind the door. 

"hyung? I literally just left. And I'm doing something. DON'T COME IN" Jisung yelled wrapping th gift even quicker. 

"what? Why not?" Changbin asked 

"because I'm doing something" Jisung said, almost done wrapping the gift. Jisung stayed silent for a few seconds, finally finished the wrapping and got up. 

"Jisung?" Changbin said. 

"I'm done now" Jisung said opening the door, holding the gift in his hands 

"you got me a gift???" Changbin asked following Jisung who was already heading to the Christmas tree. 

"what is it??" Changbin asked

"like I'll tell you. Just wait till tomorrow" Jisung said with a grin walking away, sitting on the couch. Changbin quickly tackled the younger on the couch and they ended up both fighting for space. They spent the whole day watching dumb dramas on TV and/or just talking. 

_Christmas Day_

Jisung had woken up, no one next to him except for a letter.  _Merry Christmas my favorite squirrel, or should I say, blueberry_ the letter read out. Jisung laughed to himself before getting up going in the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face and went downstairs only to be hit with an amazing smell of food.  He went in the kitchen and saw Changbin by the stove, still cooking something. 

"morning hyung" Jisung said going to hug Changbin from behind. 

"oh, hey sungie. Merry Christmas" Changbin said. Jisung smiled and kissed his cheek before sitting down by the table. He unlocked his phone to see messages from different people, wishing him a Merry Christmas. He smile as he replied to everyone not even noticing the breakfast in front of him till he put his phone down. 

"ou, thanks hyung" Jisung said before starting to eat. 

After they were done eating, they went in the living room to open their gifts. 

"me first" Changbin said. Jisung was nervous to see Changbin's reaction. What if he didn't like the earrings? Jisung just shrugged it off and handed the gift to Changbin. Changbin unwrapped it and was left speechless. 

"NO WAY!!! These are the earrings I wanted. I've been looking at these for the last month thinking I should get them but you got them for me! Thank you sungie" Changbin said hugging Jisung tightly. Jisung was relieved that Changbin liked his gift. 

"ok, my turn now" Jisung said. Changbin handed him a box and Jisung opened it. 

"wait, these are our necklaces" Jisung said 

"look closer" Changbin said. Jisung let out a gasp and almost started crying. 

"You engraved our initials???" Jisung asked. 

"yup. These necklaces are special to you, so why not make them even better?" Changbin said. Jisung practically launched himself into Changbin's arms saying little "thank you" 

"I love you so much, you know?" Jisung said 

"yeah I know" Changbin said. Jisung hit him playfully and got up. He went upstairs and came back down with a blanket and pillows, almost falling down in front of Changbin. 

"wh-what are these for?" Changbin asked taking the pillows from Jisung and setting them down. 

"I figured we're not gonna move from here any time soon so... Why not just relax?" Jisung said placing the blanket on Changbin.

"Gosh, you're so adorable" Changbin said. Jisung blushed and sat down next to him. They both got comfortable on the couch, doing the same thing as yesterday until nighttime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story, it means a lot :)


	9. Ily but I gotta go

_2 weeks after Christmas_

"Jisung, listen to me" Changbin trying to catch up with the younger. Jisung ran to their home, Changbin right behind him and he went upstairs. 

"Jisung" Changbin called out. Unlike Jisung, Changbin actually took the time to take off his boots which means now there's dirty wet stains on the floor. He didn't think too much about it and walked upstairs. He walked to Jisung's room but it was locked. 

"Jisung, open the door please. We need to talk about this" Changbin said. 

"No we don't. If we need talk that means you're thinking about going and I don't want you to go" Jisung said. Changbin heard the sadness in his voice. It made him sad as well. 

"just open the door, please" Changbin said softly. The door opened slightly and Changbin's heart broke. He was crying. His eyes were red and puffy and there was still tears falling. Changbin walked in his room completely and hugged him. He let go for a second, sitting on the bed making Jisung sit on his lap. 

"so, I know you don't want me to go but I have to. My boss wants me to do one week of work since I didn't go in for a week. I have to keep my job Sungie" Changbin said. Jisung was silent. He still didn't want Changbin to go but he sort of had to. 

"hyung, it's one week. One whole week. What am I supposed to do when I get back from classes? I'm gonna come home to nobody but the dust that accumulates in this place" Jisung said tears still prickling at his eyes. 

"sungie, it's not that bad. It's not like I'm gone for a year. It's just a week. You'll be okay" Changbin said wiping the tears away from Jisung's eyes. 

"(sigh).... You're right. I don't even know why I'm crying. I just-" 

"i'll miss you too" Changbin said kissing Jisung's cheek. Jisung hugged Changbin resting his head in the crook of his neck calming down. 

"How about we go out or something?" Changbin suggested. 

"you're dragging me outside again, we just came from outside" Jisung said looking at Changbin. 

"all we did was go to Chan's house. That's not out" Changbin said. 

"fine, race you out" Jisung said getting out of Changbin's lap and running downstairs, his boots in his hands. 

"we haven't even discussed where we're going but okay" Changbin said to himself before getting up and heading downstairs as well. He realized that Jisung really did leave without him and he laughed slightly. He put on his boots and jacket and walked outside. He sighed loudly walking to the park where he assumed Jisung was. He was right. Although, Jisung wasn't sitting on the bench, he was lying flat on his back letting the snow fall on his face. Changbin approached him quietly and sat next to him. 

"I'm gonna miss you so much. One week is too long" Jisung said. Changbin lied down next to him and looked at him. Jisung eventually met his eyes and looked at the elders lips. Changbin caught on and kissed Jisung. It was a long and soft kiss that made Jisung feel better. 

"look, I know you don't want me to go but I have to, okay sungie? I don't want you to cry anymore. Please, it breaks my heart. Literally. The week will pass by quickly, I promise" Changbin said holding himself up with his forearms while he was on his stomach. Jisung nodded and looked away. 

"You know what? Stay here for a bit, i'll be back" Changbin said getting up and walking away. 

"he wants me to stay here? Alone?..... Fine" Jisung said to himself.  _One week. Shouldn't be that bad.... Right? I could go over at Chan's house and I could sleep there for a few nights then maybe I could go over to Lix's place and crash on his couch or something. (sigh).... I don't know._ Jisung thought to himself. Even if he was 18, being away from Changbin more than a day has never happened. Sure they spend days doing their own thing but they were always accessible to eachother. Jisung didn't know if this was healthy for a relationship but he didn't care. He just wanted to be with Changbin. He realized he was still on the ground and decided to stand up. He sat on the bench and saw someone sit next to him. 

"what are you doing outside, alone" The voice of Hyunjin said .

"omg Hyunjin, you fucking scared me. And I'm just waiting for Changbin hyung" Jisung said. Hyunjin didn't ask any further questions and looked at Jisung. 

"what's up with you? You look sad. Were you crying?" Hyunjin asked. 

"Changbin's hyung's going away for a week to work" Jisung said. 

"aw sung.... I know how you guys never stay apart but it's okay.... You know?" Hyunjin said pulling Jisung in for a hug. 

"I'm just.... I'm gonna miss him so much" Jisung said 

"I know but.. On the bright side, it could've been a month" Hyunjin said with a grin. Jisung looked up and gave Hyunjin a look that immediately got rid of his smile. 

"i-i'm sorry, I'm not good at this" Hyunjin admitted making the younger laugh. 

"it's okay" 

They ended up talking for a good 10 minutes before Changbin came back. 

"what took so long?" Jisung asked 

"you'll see" Changbin said 

"fine. Thanks for staying with me Hyunjin. I appreciate it" Jisung said before giving Hyunjin a hug. The sadness in Jisung was no longer present. He walked hand in hand with Changbin in a comfortable silence. They arrived home and before Jisung opened the door, Changbin spoke. 

"You should change and meet ne back downstairs okay?" Changbin asked. 

"okay" Jisung said. Jisung is quickly went upstairs without even looking at the living room and changed into something comfortable. He came back downstairs and watched Changbin bring hot chocolate to the table. Jisung looked at the table and their were a bunch of snacks and sweets there. 

"oh, you're back" Changbin said with a smile. 

"what's all this?" Jisung asked. 

"today, were gonna stay cuddled on this couch, eating whatever you want till we both fall asleep like we usually do" Changbin said sitting down the couch. 

"why?" Jisung asked following him .

"because... I'm gonna miss you sungie. I want to spend as much time with you as possible" Changbin said kissing Jisung's cheek. 

"you're so cute hyung" Jisung said resting his head in Changbin's lap.

They stayed up late, talking and laughing about absolutely nothing eating snacks eventually falling asleep in eachother's arms.


End file.
